Hello Hello
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Halo. Halo. Dariku pada dunia baru. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Terima kasih karena telah mengenalkanku pada dunia baru. Mind to RnR?


Fic sebelum liburan. Yeeeey! Happy holiday all! Fic ini untuk kalian semua! Mau liburan kemana? Atau liburannya kayak Cha, nih? Menderita, dompet kosong, nggak ada pulsa, dan bikin bingung mau kemana? *Lah, malah curhat*

Anyway, please enjoy this story, minna!

* * *

><p><em>Halo. Halo.<br>Dariku kepada dunia. Tolong jawab.  
>Apa kabel kita terhubung dengan benar?<em>

* * *

><p>Kalau ada pepatah buah tidak jauh dari pohonnya, aku percaya. Percaya sekali, malah.<p>

Ibuku tidak pernah perhatian padaku, ia sibuk dengan pacar-pacarnya. Jangankan untuk menengokku sekali dalam satu bulan, bahkan menelepon pun tidak. Aku akan dimarahi kalau meneleponnya ketika ia sedang kencan dengan pacar-pacarnya. Tapi, aku selalu saja menghubunginya, entah kenapa.

Mungkin... aku kesepian.

**.**

**.**

**-Hello Hello-  
>[From me to the new world]<br>Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Friendship/Family  
>Pairing(s) : -<br>WARNING : typo(s), OOC, all of this story is Mizuiro's POV  
>Summary : Halo. Halo. Dariku pada dunia baru. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Terima kasih karena telah mengenalkanku pada dunia baru.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Mizuiro, kau akan masuk SMA mana?"

Pagi lainnya dimana Keigo, teman sekelasku, bertanya tentang SMA. Kami memang sudah kelas tiga, dan malah tinggal beberapa minggu lagi sebelum pengambilan tanda kelulusan. Siapa yang mau mengambilkan tanda kelulusanku, ya?

"SMA Karakura," jawabku sambil membalas pesan dari pacarku di handphone.

"Baiklah! Kuputuskan, aku akan masuk ke sana juga!"

Aku tersenyum tipis. Aku tidak takut masuk ke sekolah itu. Tidak sama sekali. Walau katanya beberapa pelajaran di sana rumit dan sulit, tapi... bukankah kita hidup untuk terus belajar? Dan aku yakin, aku bisa mempelajarinya, meskipun, yah, otakku tak begitu cerdas. Aku juga masih lebih suka main-main dibandingkan belajar. Hahaha...

"Kau mau pulang bareng tidak, Mizuiro?"

Keigo bertanya padaku lagi setelah bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Aku mengangguk sambil membalas pesan singkat yang masuk ke inbox handphoneku. Hari ini... telepon tidak, ya? Apa ibuku akan memarahiku lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya? Ah, coba saja.

Tuut... Tuut... Tuut...

Tidak ada jawaban. Sebentar lagi pasti masuk ke voice mailbox. Dan seperti biasa juga, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya bisa berharap ibuku mau mengambilkan surat tanda kelulusanku dua minggu lagi. Tapi tidak mungkin, ya? Ah, mungkin salah satu pacarku mau jika kumintai tolong.

"Hei, Mizuiro, kau sudah mencoba menghubungi ibumu?" tanya Keigo sambil mengeluarkan sepedanya dari parkiran.

"Tidak ada jawaban," jawabku datar.

"Begitu."

Rasanya, selama tiga tahun belakangan, hanya Keigo yang peduli soal kehidupan pribadiku. Aku tidak tahu, apakah di SMA nanti akan jauh lebih menyenangkan dari ini? Jika memang hidup itu tidak pernah membosankan, kenapa hidupku begitu? Setiap hari aku bangun, berharap ibuku ada di rumah, pergi ke sekolah, dan urusan rumah sehari-hari dibantu oleh pacar-pacarku.

Lama-lama sepertinya aku makin mirip ibuku.

* * *

><p><em>Duniaku berputar dengan baik.<br>Semua sistem siap.  
>Komunikasi tidak sempurna.<em>

* * *

><p>Tuut... Tuut... Tuut...<p>

"Hei, Mizuiro! Kau dimana? Tidak dengar ceritaku tadi malam? Sudah kubilang, hari ini jangan telepon karena aku mau ketemu cowok, kan! Tapi kamu malah telepon berkali-kali!"

"..."

"Dengar nggak, Mizuiro? Kamu selalu begitu! Pikirkan perasaan ibu juga, dong..."

Pip.

Aku bahkan belum bicara sepatah kata pun, tapi ibuku sudah membuat satu paragraf. Mungkin kalau tidak kumatikan teleponnya, ia akan membuat sebuah karangan bebas. Ah... Dia bertanya aku ada dimana? Apa dia masih peduli padaku? Lebih tepatnya, apa masih ada yang peduli padaku?

"Kamu telepon ibumu lagi? Hebat juga."

Suara lembut itu menyapaku ketika aku memasukkan handphone ke dalam saku celanaku. Aku ada di rumah pacarku, ia membiarkan aku menginap beberapa hari sebelum aku masuk ke SMA. Nah, setelah ini, aku harus mencari apartemen atau rumah sewa, aku tidak mau lama-lama merepotkannya.

"Aku nggak punya ibu," jawabku sekenanya. Ah, aku anak durhaka.

"Lagi-lagi bicara begitu. Ibumu bisa nangis, loh," pacarku tersenyum padaku. "Ini jasmu."

Aku mengambil jas dari tangannya, dan langsung memakainya. Hari ini upacara penerimaan murid baru di SMA Karakura. Ibuku pasti tidak akan datang. Di hari kelulusanku saja, ia tidak sudi untuk datang mengambil surat kelulusanku. Ia sibuk dengan pacar-pacarnya.

Kalau anak-anak lain, mungkin sudah menangis kebingungan. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan—setidaknya begitu. Beberapa pacarku ternyata mau ketika kumintai tolong. Padahal mereka sedang sibuk kuliah.

Ah, benar, aku makin mirip ibuku.

* * *

><p><em>Halo. Halo.<br>Dariku pada dunia baru.  
>Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu.<em>

* * *

><p>"Chad dan Kurosaki dari SMP Mashiba?"<p>

Akhirnya aku dan Keigo benar-benar masuk ke SMA Karakura. Sedari tadi, Keigo hanya berisik membicarakan tentang anak-anak berandalan yang katanya masuk juga ke SMA ini. Ah, tentang siapa mereka saja aku juga tidak terlalu mau tahu.

Mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan Keigo, aku membaca buku saku untuk murid baru. Pertama, berkumpul di kelas masing-masing untuk penjelasan singkat. Oh, aku ditempatkan dikelas mana, ya?

Aku melirik sekilas ke arah papan pengumuman. Ternyata, aku dan Keigo ditempatkan di kelas 1-3. Hm... Nama yang tadi disebut Keigo itu, Chad dan Kurosaki, juga ada di kelas yang sama denganku. Eh? Seru juga sekelas dengan berandalan.

"Ah. Pembagian kelas sudah ditempel," kataku. "Lihat, kita di kelas 1-3."

"Bisa kelihatan dari sini? Matamu bagus juga," gumam Keigo. Memang sih, jarak kami berdiri dengan papan pengumuman cukup jauh.

Akhirnya kami berdua mendekat menuju papan pengumuman, dan respon Keigo selanjutnya sudah dapat ditebak, menjerit ketakutan setelah melihat nama dua berandalan tadi.

"CHAD DAN KUROSAKI! DUA-DUANYA DI KELAS KITAAA!"

BRAK! BRUK! BRAK! BRUK!

Ada sekumpulan murid terbang! Maksudku, sedang dihajar. Wajah mereka tampak menyebalkan, sangar, dan... yang menarik perhatian adalah dua orang terakhir yang muncul—satu berambut oranye dan satunya lagi bertubuh tinggi besar. Sedikit sialnya, aku dan Keigo juga ikut terkepung. Repot juga.

"A-a-a-apa-apaan ini? Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin aku terlibat dengan cara konyol begini! Ini mimpi? Apa ini mimpi?" Keigo berteriak ketakutan.

"Berisik, nih," gumamku pelan.

"Hehe... Kalian pikir, kalian bisa lari? Kurosaki? Chad?" tanya seorang siswa berambut oranye jigrak—mirip anak ayam. Sepertinya pemimpin mereka.

Oh, ini yang namanya Kurosaki dan Chad itu? Sepertinya tidak buruk juga. Aku mendekati mereka berdua, dan mengulurkan tangan pada yang berambut oranye.

"Aku Mizuiro Kojima dari SMP 2 Hiiragi. Aku kelas 1-3. Salam kenal."

Si rambut oranye tadi menoleh. "1-3? Aku juga kelas 1-3. Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, yang besar ini Yasutora Sado," ia mengarahkan ibu jari kepada temannya yang bertubuh besar, Chad.

"Salam kenal juga," gumam Chad.

Aku tersenyum senang mendapat sambutan hangat di suasana dingin ini. Heran juga, sih, kami bisa santai-santai berkenalan di tengah kepungan anak-anak berandalan—yang kapan saja bisa memukuli kami.

* * *

><p><em>Apa kabel kita bisa terhubung dengan benar?<br>Apa duniaku berputar dengan baik?  
>Semua sistem gagal.<br>Komunikasi sempurna..._

* * *

><p>Keigo yang sedang diinjak (atau disandera?) berteriak memanggil-manggil namaku, membuat Ichigo pun menoleh padanya.<p>

"Kalau dia? Siapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ah. Dia Keigo Asano. Payah dalam belajar, tapi baik hati. Orang yang seratus kali lebih baik dariku," jawabku.

"..." kening Ichigo semakin berkerut. "Kamu... hebat juga."

"Eh?"

"Yah, jarang ada yang kasih jawaban sebagus itu waktu ditanya soal temannya."

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku ini sedang dipuji atau dicela, sungguh. Tapi aku bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo dan Chad ini, tidak tahu kenapa. Rasanya... seperti menemukan sesuatu yang akan merubah hidupku yang datar dan membosankan.

"Kojima, kau jago membuat alasan?" tanya Ichigo sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

Aku terdiam, berpikir sejenak.

"Jago banget," jawabku akhirnya.

"Oke, kalau begitu, pikirkan dalam waktu lima menit. Alasan bagus yang menyelesaikan semuanya tanpa harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah walau kami menolongmu dan Asano."

Aku terdiam, sementara Chad dan Ichigo kembali ke medan peperangan mereka.

Hei hei, kau tahu? Hatiku luar biasa senang. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku benar-benar dibutuhkan oleh seseorang.

* * *

><p><em>Kebahagiaan ini harus kusampaikan pada siapa?<br>Aku sangat senang.  
>Terima kasih karena telah mengenalkanku pada dunia baru.<em>

* * *

><p>Sore harinya, aku pulang bersama dengan Keigo lagi. Aku duduk di kursi belakang, sementara Keigo yang mengendarai sepeda.<p>

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak berharap ibuku meneleponku, dan aku juga tidak berniat untuk menelepon ibuku. Aku tidak lagi kesepian, sepertinya.

"Mizuiro."

"Hn?"

"Hari ini, kamu nggak telepon ibumu?"

"Nggak, lagi nggak mau."

"Syukurlah."

Apa Keigo cemas dengan keadaanku yang sering murung jika ibuku tidak mengangkat telepon? Sampai ia berkata 'syukurlah' ketika aku tidak mau menelepon ibuku. Ah, aku sampai tidak menyadarinya.

Kehidupan SMAku baru dimulai, begitu juga garis perubahan di hidupku yang baru kugores. Benar, kini hidupku tidak akan membosankan lagi.

Dan aku... sepertinya memang mirip ibuku.

**.**

**.**

**— おわり —**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>#curhat: Cerita ini, nggak Cha pungkiri, retell. Silahkan cek komik Bleach 12, chapter 0.8, halaman 185 , dengan judul 'a wonderful error'. Cuma kejadian awal yang Cha modifikasi.<p>

Ini sebenernya buat BVF 2, tapi karena nggak keburu (dan jumlah wordsnya kurang), nggak jadi deh. Hehehe... Lagian gaje banget. Huks.

Wanna join Bleach Vivariation Festival 2011 ? Come join us! Follow our Twitter bleachvivafest.

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
